Another day
by Geminibm15
Summary: My first fan fic that I wrote about a year ago.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

She stands in the mirror looking at her reflexion. She's dressed in her regular style: blue jeans, t-shirt, and black hoodie. Sarah McKlane is your regular seventeen year old girl. At 5'6", she has green eyes, light brown hair, and pale, white skin.

"God, I look like a ghost"

"Sarah are you done yet, it's almost 6am, your going to miss the bus?" her mom calls from the kitchen

"Yeah, I'm coming." she grabs her school bag and Ipod heading for the kitchen

"Aren't you going to going to eat?" asks her mom

"I'm going to be last for the bus again" she says imitating her mom

"Very funny" noticing the tone in her voice "Well, get a move on"

"OK, bye mom" as she walks out the door

She puts on her Ipod on the way to the bus stop as she watches the sun slowing starting to rise. Looking up she sees her bus coming and quickly breaks into a run, only to miss the bus.

"Damn it, this is going to be a shitty day" and at that moment her Ipod dies.

"Great, what next?"

She waits 20 minutes for the next bus, and arrives at school minutes before the bell.

And so starts another day for Sarah.

"Where were you this morning" asks her best friend Chela

Chela was about four inches shorter than her, with brown eyes and short brown hair.

"I missed my bus"

"Again, and on one of the most important days of our lives"

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"You're kidding right, telling me you're joking"

"No, I'm not"

"I think I'm going to have a heart attack"

"Got ya!! Haha, oh my god you should have seen your face it was priceless"

"That's not funny"

"Yeah it was" laughing

"Ok fine, but are you going to get them?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss getting ticket for our first ever Panic! At The Disco concert"

"Good, because I might have had to kill you"

"Ok, I get it, no messing with your Ryro" as she starts to laugh again

"Shut up, god I hate you"

"I Know, I love ya too" as the friends walked to their separate classes

"Talk to you later to make sure you get them" shouts Chela across the hallway

"Ok, later"

six hours later

"Yes" exclaimed Sarah

"Finally on sale.

Ticket number: two

credit card number: ...

"oh shit, where is it?" as she looks around her desk

"Got it. Ordered. Print. Done" as the phone rings

"Hello"

"Did you get them??" asked Chela

"Hi Chela, how are you?? I'm good and yes I did"

"Ok, good just checking. Well, talk to you later. Bye" as she hangs up

"Nice talking to you too" as she get really for bed

two months later

"Oh my god, I can't wait anymore. How many more days?" asks Chela

"Well, let me see" says Sarah as they walk to their locker

"According to our countdown, it says that we have seven days more days."

"Yeah, look" in a little creepy voice "seven days until the Panic! At The Disco concert, hahaha"

"Ok, that's just scary. Stop that!" as both girls start to laugh

As the concert date comes ever so closer, Sarah's excitement starts to soar ever so higher. All she thinks about is Panic! At The Disco, listening to their CD, watching videos, and talking on the P!ATD forum.

Six days later

"It's tomorrow, it's tomorrow, OMG IT'S TOMORROW!!" shouts Chela as she runs to Sarah trying to catch up to her.

"Yup, sure is"

"Wait, you're not excited. What's wrong"

"Nothing"

"That's crap and you know it. Why aren't you wild, crazy for the concert. They're your favorite band and

you're going to see them in concert tomorrow. You should be happy to the point that you should want to cry. What's wrong?"

"Well, I'm happy I really am, but it's the fact that it's tomorrow. It just does seem to exciting anymore because it's so close because it's going to be gone and soon too"

"Oh, Sarah you can't think like that. Think positive because it's going to be great."

"Yeah, you're right. It's going to be fun, no AWESOME"

"I know, I'm always right." as a cheesy smile forms on her face

"Yeah, yeah stop asking like that. Now let's go home so we can get our stuff ready for the 12 hour wait in line"

"What, what time you getting there?"

"Oh maybe around 7am"

"Wow, you're crazy"

"I know, you should know that by now, haha"

"Oh yeah, I know" laughs

The next morning

She looks at herself in the mirror, but today it's different. She's got her Panic! At The Disco shirt and sweater along with her camera and two tickets safely in her purse.

"Well, it's finally here isn't it" she asks her reflection

"Who are you talking to?" asks her mom as she comes into the room "Aren't you getting ready for school?"

"Yes"

But what her mom didn't know that she wasn't to go to school that day. She had already planned it out with her sister. Her sister was going to drop her off by the bus stop and instead of going to school; she was going to take the train to the concert and wait in line for about 12 hours. She takes out her cell phone to let Chela know that she was on her away. Chela thought she was crazy for going so early, so she decided that she was going to meet Sarah around 10am at the place.

"I hope they're nice people in line, if there is a line. Omg, what if I'm the first one there" as she continued to think to herself, trying to convince herself that she'll be fine.

She soon arrived and to her surprise there were people already there waiting.

"They don't look so bad" as she started to walk towards the line of people staring back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She continues to walk towards the line, wishing that Chela had came with her. As she reaches the people she gets the unexpected:

"Hi, you here for the Panic! At The Disco concert?" said one of the girls in line

"Yes" Sarah said, puzzled

"Cool" replied another girl "Is this your first concert?"

"Yeah, it is"

"Awesome, me too" said yet another girl "I'm Elisa"

"I'm Amy" said the other girl

"And I'm Kristy" said the third girl

"Hi, I'm Sarah" trying to start a conversation "So,... what's your favorite song?"

"Oh, Time to Dance for sure" said Elisa

"Same here" said Kristy

"Not me, for me it's Build God, Then We'll Talk" replied Amy

"Yeah, that's a great song. Don't you hate it when people like a band because of their one hit song, like when people like Panic because of I Write Sins Not Tragedies?" said Elisa

"Yup, sure do" said both Amy and Kristy

And at that moment, Sarah knew the day was going to go just fine.

Three hours later

Chela finally arrives and isn't surprised to see Sarah talking to complete strangers.

"I knew it" said Chela "Everyone likes you, ALREADY!" she says with a smile

"Yeah, it's bonding time Chela" Said Sarah

"Board the bonding train, and come for a ride" said Amy

"Ok, I like train rides" as all the girls start to laugh

Soon they all walked to the street corner to talk to other girls that had been there since 4:30am.

"We saw them get here and they were still sleeping. Then..." said one girl

"...and then, one of the people told us that we had to go to the corner because they didn't want to be seen without their make-up. That was like six hours ago." finished another.

And at that moment:

"Is that Spencer?" asked Kristy

"I think it is, yeah it's Spencer" replied Amy

All the girls waved at Spencer who just noticed the group of girls waving and gave a little wave before being called back into the building. That wouldn't be the last of panic boys that the girls would see that day.

four hours later

"I'm cold and my legs are starting to hurts from sitting down" complained Amy, again for the 2000th time. She had told us that she wasn't a sitting type of person. Boy, was she right. "Let's go for a walk. Who wants to go with me?"

"I'll go" said Sarah "I need coffee, let's go to the gas station."

"Ok" as they both walked across the street

They soon returned back to the never extending line of just 15 girls and one boy. As the hours passed more and more of the girls joined Sarah and Amy on their walked, with usually ended up being walks around the building, to the gas station, or the bathrooms across the street. Soon, Sarah and Amy adventured up the parking garage next to the building and discovered that from the top you can see the set props, equipment, and instruments for the nights show. After their little discovery, when back to the line where the other girls where talking to Zach, panic's bodyguard.

" And there will be no more signing and meeting fans before or after the show! The fans are just getting to crazy." finished Zach and he left

"Well, that sucks all this waiting in line and for nothing. God stupid teenies, messing it up for the rest of us." said Elisa

"Yeah, well we're still seeing them at the concert tonight. That's enough for me" said Sarah

But it wasn't enough for Sarah. She knew that Chela and herself were hoping to meet them or at least get an autograph. She started to take yet another walk around the building, but by herself because she wanted to be alone. Different things where going through her head "Maybe they'll come out without Zach or maybe this is just to see how we'll react", but she couldn't fool herself. She knew that she would never meet them, but at that moment she heard voices coming from the same place she had seen the instruments.

"What do you mean we can't meet people? I saw them out there." it was a guys voice and it sounded a lot like Spencer.

"They're too crazy and you guys will do anything... like sign more bras" she could tell that was Zach.

"But some of those fans have been there since before we got here and if they could be here before we were, then I think we can go out and meet them" this came from a guy with a lower voice but still very young. It sounded like Ryan.

"I don't care" Said Zach

"But... come on Zach, the fans are great.. no awesome and without them we wouldn't be here today" and this was from Brendon since Jon hadn't arrived yet.

"Can that really be the panic guys?" Sarah thought and soon heard the voices getting louder and she quickly started to walk away and hide.

"We're going for some food. Be back in an hour." said Brendon

Zach started to say something

"Don't worry I think we can go down the street for food without you. Hopefully a guy won't throw his boxers at us." Brendon said with a hint of annoyness.

At that moment Sarah knew the truth. They wanted to meet the fans, but Zach won't let them. They weren't jerks or getting cocky. She came out from her hiding place after she heard them pass. She started to walk away when she ran into someone. She looked up to meet Brendon's eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he started to say

"No" she interrupted "It's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was walking" she said without sounding nervous.

"No prob" he said with a smile "bye" he waved and started to walk the other way

"Ok, bye" as she waved back and started back to the line. She wouldn't tell anyone about what just happened, well maybe Chela but later. She walked away smiling.

"Who was that?" Ryan asked Brendon

"I don't know" said Brendon "but I want to find out" as he walked away smiling too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where have you been?" asked Chela as Sarah returned back to the line

"Just walking around."

"Oh, ok" as she eyed Sarah carefully "Do you want to get something to eat?" she asked

"Umm... sure, what do you want?"

"I don't know. Let walk down the street and hope we find something."

"Ok, let's go" as the two girls searched for food

About fifteen minutes later, they found a diner and went inside. It was one of those old fashioned diners with small chairs and tables and an old piano and microphones.

"Welcome to the Everyone's Place, the place that belongs to everyone" said a waitress "How many today?"

"Two, please" answered Sarah for Chela who was looking around the place in awe. They had never known that there was a place like this in Chicago

"Ok, right this way" and they followed her to the table. "Now here at the diner, you're allowed to anything you wish: dance, sing, read poetry, or play the piano if you like. I'll be back to take your orders" as she walked to other table

"Wow, I love this place already." said Chela still looking around "Omg, you should sing and I'll do back-up!"

"No thanks" said Sarah "I don't want to sing. Plus I can't sing, you know that."

"Bullshit, you can sing so don't pull that crap."

"OK, fine I can sing but I don't want to sing in front of strangers"

"Oh yeah, like you'll see any of them again. Come on, please for me" as she folded her hands and gave that puppy face

"Ok, ok, I'll sing but let's order first before we break into song"

The waitress come back and they ordered. She started to walk away.

"Wait, excuse miss" called Chela "My friend and I were wondering if we could sing a little song?"

"Sure thing, honey, as soon as you want to, go on up to the piano and sing your hearts out" and she walked away

"Great, now I have to sing" said Sarah "So what do you want to sing?"

"Wine Red of course, so you can play the piano too!"

"Of course, let's do this now before I change my mind"

They got up and walked over to the piano with a microphone and Chela walked to stand next to the piano and pulled the microphone with her.

"You ready, Chela?"

"Yup, let's do this. Hi everyone my name is Chela and this talented and gifted girl next to me is Sarah. We're going to sing a song titled 'Wine Red' by the Hush Sound. We hope you like it."

Sarah was nervous because the last time she had sang in front of a crowd, she stopped and ran off stage. She placed her hands on the keys wanting to play, but her fear over came her. She can play the piano with no problem, but the fact that she had to sing too, was what made her stop.

"I can't do it, sorry Chela"

"It's ok, I know it's hard for you, and I shouldn't have forced it on you"

They went back to their table. There food came and they ate in silence.

Across the diner in the corner, sat Ryan, Spencer, and Brendon. Brendon was looking at the girls table.

"What's wrong Brendon?" asked Ryan

"It's just that she was going to sing and I wanted to hear her sing but she stopped and didn't sing."

"Looks like Brendon needs to stop staring at the girl and order because the nice lady is waiting" said Ryan.

Brendon looked at the waitress "Sorry" he smiled and as she took Ryan and Spencer's orders. It gave him the chance to look back at the girl, but they had already left with their food

"Damn it" said Brendon

"What..., what happened?" asked Spencer

"Nothing" as he turned around

"I think Brendon is crushing on a complete stranger" said Ryan with a smile

"Shut up!" said Brendon

"Look he's turning red" laughed out Spencer pointing to Brendon

Ryan and Spencer started to laugh even harder and Brendon couldn't stop himself from laughing either. Even though inside he was wondering "Where did that girl, what's her name, oh yeah Sarah, where did she go and am I really starting to like her?"

"Oh god, looks like he's thinking too hard. He's making that face again" said Spencer as they all went into another fit of laughter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sarah and Chela were now on their way back to the line.

"So we have" checks watch " about three hours before they open the doors. What do you want to do now?"

Sarah was just staring off into space. She hated when she chickened out of things, especially because of her fears. At the same time she was thinking about Brendon, who she bumped into.

"Umm, hello Sarah." said Chela waving her hand in front of Sarah's face "Are you in there?"

"Oh sorry, I'm here. I was just thinking"

"About what happened at the diner, don't worry about it, ok" she smiled

"Ok, I'm fine" smiling back

"Ok, let's get back before the others get worried"

5 minutes to concert time

"Wow, I can't believe that we're here. We're finally here at our first concert, YAY!!" said Chela

"Yup, me too and we got the best place" said Sarah. They were standing two rows from the barricade, in the middle of the crowd. A perfect view of the whole stage.

At that moment the lights started to flicker

"Omg, it's starting" shouted Chela over the roar of the crowd

The show started off with the Plain White T's, one of the opening acts for the shows. They talked talking to the crowd telling them how much they love playing in their hometown of Chicago as the crowd went wild. Then came out Jacks Mannequin, who seemed like he couldn't sit down for only few seconds at a time because he was jumping on and off his seat.

Brendon

Brendon looks at the crowd from backstage, while the crew was setting up the stage for their show. He's looking for that familiar face from early at day.

"5 minutes" someone shouted

"Brendon, what are you doing and why aren't you dressed. We've got 5 minutes" said Ryan

"Where are my drumsticks? Guys I can't find my sticks." said Spencer

"They're on stage by your drums where you left them during sound check remember?" said Jon

"Oh yeah, I forgot" smiled Spencer

Brendon finished changing and tried going back to look at the crowd when someone shouted

"Showtime"

Sarah

The crowd made it hard for the two friends and they soon separated. Sarah searched for her when the lights dimmed and the music started to play.

"I lost Chela at the worst time. I hope she'll be ok" thought Sarah as she watched as the lights slowly started to light up the band. There stood Brendon, right in the middle of the five people. His make-up was a little different from the pictures she had seen online, but it made him look like a dolly, a cute on too!! They started off with "The Only Different Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage" and then went to her favorite song "Time to Dance".

Brendon

He sings for the fans and scans the crowd for Sarah. "I know she's out there, but where?" thinks Brendon. He continues to sing when finally he sees her. She's right there. How could he be so blind, she's only ten feet in front of him in the crowd.

Sarah

She sees Brendon looking in her direction. "Is he staring at me?" asks herself as she turns to look behind her then looks back. "Nope he's still looking. Why is he staring at me? Does he recognize me?" as she quickly looks at Jon.

Brendon

"Why did she turn away? Did she catch me staring? I'm such an idiot. Ok I have to stop looking, but I've got to talk to her. But how...? I've got it!"

The first part of the concert ended and the intermission started with the other performers coming on stage with signs. While they were on stage, Sarah was thinking about the early part of the show.

Sarah

"That's just weird. Could he really be looking at me? No, he can't be, can he? Oh, they're back on"

As the intermission ends and the band comes back on stage. They perform another song and then do their drum line. After the drum line, they all throw their sticks in the air. Brendon throws in into the crowd and the other he throws right at Sarah. She catches it and looks at Brendon.

Sarah

"Omg, he yet threw the stick at me. He has been looking at he and even now he stills looks at me. I've got to be dreaming."

Brendon

"Yes, she caught it."

The concert ends and the band exits the stage. The crowd starts to leave and Sarah stands alone on the dance floor, looking at the drumstick. Chela walks up to her

"I lost you in the crowd and the concert was awesome and...omg, you caught it. That's so cool." stopped and looked at Sarah's face. She looked like she was in shock. "Wow, you're taking this better than I thought. Why do you have that look on your face?" Sarah slowed looked at Chela and handed the drumstick to her

"Read it." is all Sarah said

Chela started to read the message...


End file.
